headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Spider-Man
Volume One ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 1 is an ongoing American comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It began publication in March, 1963 and was published monthly until issue #441 in 1998. A second series of ''Amazing Spider-Man'' began publication in 1999 and ran for fifty-eight issues before the title reverted to it's original numbering sequence with issue #500. The series centered on youthful superhero Peter Parker, aka, Spider-Man, who was introduced in the 1962 in the fifteenth issue of the off-beat anthology title Amazing Fantasy. Having achieved a seemingly overnight surge in popularity, Marvel Comics editor-in-chief Stan Lee pushed the first Spider-Man comic series into production. The series introduced the majority of Spider-Man's most notorious foes including the Chameleon, the Green Goblin, the Scorpion, Mysterio, Doctor Octopus and the Sandman. Volume Two ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 2 is an ongoing American comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It began publication in January, 1999 following issue #441 of the first volume of Amazing Spider-Man, which was (initially) the final issue of that series. Volume 2 ran for fifty-eight issues before the numbering system reverted back to volume, which picked up with issue #500. Volume Three ''Amazing Spider-Man'', Volume 3 is an American ongoing comic book series of the superhero fantasy genre. It is the third ongoing Spider-Man series to boast the title The Amazing Spider-Man. The series was published by Marvel Comics and ran for twenty-eight issues with an irregular numbering sequence from June 2014 to October 2015. The title featured everyone's favorite wacky wall-crawling friendly neighborhood spider-dude, Peter Parker, aka the Amazing, Spectacular, Sensational, Astonishing, and (Web of?) Spider-Man! The initial creative team on the series included Dan Slott as writer, Humberto Ramos as artist, Victor Olazaba on inks, coloring by Edgar Delgado, and letters by Chris Eliopoulos. Editing was by Nick Lowe with Ellie Pyle as assistant editor. Film The Amazing Spider-Man is an American superhero film based on the character Spider-Man as seen in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The film is a relaunch of the ''Spider-Man'' film trilogy directed by Sam Raimi in the early-mid 2000s. It was directed by Marc Webb and written by James Vanderbilt, Alvin Sargent and Steve Kloves. it was produced by Columbia Pictures and Marvel Productions and released theatrically in the United States on July 3rd, 2012. The film retells the story of young high school student Peter Parker who finds himself gifted with the proportionate strength of a spider. Armed with a nifty blue and red lycra bodysuit and some custom-designed mechanical web-shooters, he swings through the skies of New York City as the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. The featured antagonist of this film is Doctor Curt Connors, played by Rhys Ifans, whose scientific experiments transform him into the monstrous Lizard. Supporting cast members in the film include Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy, Denis Leary as Captain George Stacy, Martin Sheen as Ben Parker and Sally Field as May Parker. TV series The Amazing Spider-Man is an American television series of the superhero fantasy subgenre. It is based on the character of Spider-Man as seen in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The series was produced by Charles Fries Productions, Dan Goodman Productions and Danchuk Productions aired on CBS for two seasons from 1977 to 1979. The series includes thirteen standard episodes plus a pilot television movie. The show starred Nicholas Hammond as everyone's favorite wallcrawler, Peter Parker, aka the Amazing Spider-Man. The rest of the series' cast includes Michael Pataki as Captain Barbera, Robert F. Simon as Pete's boss J. Jonah Jameson, Chip Fields as Rita, Irene Tedrow as dottering old Aunt May and Ellen Bry as Julie Masters. See also ----